My Nerdy Love Story
by iloveuboy29
Summary: Who would have thought the school's nerd, Sakura Haruno, would actually be the one to heal the broken heart of the school's heartthrob, Sasuke Uchiha?
1. Introduction

**My Nerdy Love Story**

Introduction...

She is Sakura Haruno, the school's nerd.

He is Sasuke Uchiha, the school's heartthrob that every girl seems to fantasize.

She never had a boyfriend ever! But... she does like someone.

He has a girlfriend whom he loved since freshman year.

Then, if he has a girlfriend whom he really loves? What is this story all about?

...

...

...

Well... let me tell you a story about a nerd, falling in love with a broken hearted heartthrob. And before she even knew it, he started falling for her too!

Oh! I forgot to tell you... I am that nerd.


	2. Chapter 1

**My Nerdy Love Story**

Chapter 1

"Okay, Class..." the 37 year old Kakashi started. "We all know that Valentines is coming in just around the corner." he eyed his students, who were all just staring at him in a bored manner. "And since, Valentines is coming... the school will be holding a Valentine Ball for you seniors."

And as soon as he said that girls started to squeal and boys started to howl like wolves.

"Yeah! Baby!"

"Kyaaaa~!"

"Okay, settle down now, class." Kakashi said as he did some hand gestures.

"Pass this invitation to everyone." he said as he handed the invitation to everyone.

Everyone seemed to be excited about the Valentine Ball... but not me.

I eyed the pink and purple invitation that as given to me. I scowled and adjusted my square-rimmed glasses. Honestly, I didn't want to go, and I think this whole Ball thing is stupid! I jammed the invitation inside my bag. I puffed my cheeks and crossed my arms over at my chest.

_'I don't want to come.' _I thought to myself.

"Oh! And by the way... everyone is required to come to the Valentine Ball on February 14." my jaw fell.

Great! Just Great! Can my day get any worse, huh?

Recess finally came, and I was on my way to my locker, when I noticed the school's heartthrob, Sasuke Uchiha and the school's beauty queen, Karin Uzumaki.

"Karin, what the hell is this?" Sasuke shouted at Karin, as he was holding out Karin's phone.

"Baby, relax~" Karin cooed as he rubbed Sasuke's chest affectionately, but Sasuke just backed away from her.

"What is up with you, Sasuke?" Karin asked annoyed as she placed her hand on her hip. "It's just a text message." Karin reasoned out.

"Just? Just a text message?" again Sasuke shouted, but even louder. Luckily, it was break time no students were roaming around the hall at this kind of time, all were inside the cafeteria.

"Karin," he said her name as he rubbed his temples with his index finger and thumb. "it's fine with me if you text other guys... that's fine with me. But not on a daily basis!"

Karin threw her arms up in the air. "Ugh!" she started. "Sheesh, Sasuke! What are you my dad? You don't have control over me okay? And who do you think you are?" Karin's eyes widen as she just realized what she had just said.

Sasuke looked at her girlfriend deep in the eyes. Again, he stepped back. Then he smirked and glared at her. "Why, Karin? Who do you think I am in your life, huh?" he shouted. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think I am _your_ boyfriend..." he paused for a while as he stared at Karin. "... but I don't think I can last in this kind of relationship."

With that, Sasuke walked away to the other direction where the school's main door was found. He left Karin speechless, and I myself was speechless as well.

It wasn't a minute after Sasuke left, and Karin burst out into tears. She sobbed as she tried to stop her tears from falling and ruining her make-up.

"Uuuugh!" she screamed as she face-palmed herself with both her hands and crouched down at the floor.

As if my legs had their own mind, I started to walk towards her direction. I kneeled into one leg and placed my hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at me and I tried to give her a soft and sweet smile. "Hey, it's going to be alright."

But what I thought would comfort her... didn't. Instead she glared at me and stood up. She balled her hands into fists as she glared at me. "What do you know, nerd? You don't know anything! You've never experienced falling in love so how would you know?" she shouted at me. After that she ran away.

I stood up and dusted my skirt. I turned around to where she had run and I smiled weakly at nothing in particular.

But, that was where she was wrong...

...I did experience falling in love...

...I experienced falling in love...

... with the boy she had just had a fight with.

**A/N:**

**Another story for you guys, the chapter is kinda short since, I want to know your feedbacks first. Teehee. Haha.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this and I'll be back next week for another update.**


	3. Chapter 2

**My Nedy Love Story**

Chapter 2

"What?" Ino exclaimed.

I just shrugged my shoulders and adjusted my backpack on both my shoulders, and continued walking as Ino tried to catch up with me. It was already our dismissal time and I was walking myself home since, I don't have enough money to buy my own car, and I don't know how to take the taxi.

"You heard me, do I have to repeat myself over and over again?" I asked Ino as soon as she gained her pace and caught up with me.

"But," she grabbed my left arm, which made me stop on my tracks "you have to come!" she whined like a five year old girl.

I rolled my eyes at her cute yet childish act. "I don't want to, and stop being so childish, Ino."

She pouted her lips "If you don't come... no one's gonna be with me in the Ball!"

I crossed my arms over my chest huffed. That was definitely a lie. You see, unlike me... Ino is one of the popular kids... Well, not really popular, but a lot of kids know her, especially since she won the title Miss Konoha on last year's school pageant.

"No, Ino. I. Don't. Want. To. Come" I emphasized all the words so Ino would get my message that I really don't want to come to that Ball.

"But, everyone's required to come!" she continued whining as she hunched her back continued walking with me.

"Then I guess, I just have to think of a way to... wait, whoah..." I abruptly stopped from walking and stared at the car a few meters away from Ino and I. I frowned at the scene in front of me

"What? What are you talking about?" Ino asked confused of my sudden change of expression.

I ignored my blonde friend and continued on staring. Ino mimicked my actions and stared in front as well, and as soon as she saw what I was staring at her jaw immediately fell down the ground.

Right in front of us was a blue car. But, that was not was shocked us the most, but rather who are inside it and what they're doing.

Ino immediately pulled out her phone and took a picture of Sasuke's girlfriend, Karin, making out in the car with a different boy and the boy's hands were roaming everywhere. His hand was placed on all the very inappropriate places it can find.

* * *

"How could she do that?" Ino exclaimed while pacing my room back and forth. "What did Sasuke ever do to her to receive this kind of punishment!" she threw her arms up in the air for more dramatic effect. "He deserves someone better than that... that... that hag!"

While she was pacing back and forth inside my room, I was just merely staring at the phone's screen.

"Pfft." I started "You're just saying that because you used to like Sasuke." I said not letting my yes leave the screen. Yup, that was clearly Karin making out... it was clear in the screen.

"Shut up. I do not like him... I just admire him. There's a difference, nerdy!" she explained.

I chewed on my lower lip and I went on think-think-think mode like Winnie the Pooh. I glanced back at the cellphone on my hand and thought, what were we supposed to do with this? Are we going to tell Karin? Or are we going to tell Sasuke?

"Ugh!" I shouted as both my hands landed on top of my head "What are we going to do, Ino?" I walked over my bed and collapsed on it with my arms spread wide open.

Ino, who was already through with her pacing, now sat beside me like a beauty queen with elegance. She crossed her legs gracefully and tapped her index finger on her knee.

"Hmmm..." she started, and as if a bulb had lit up on top of her head she spoke up in a very intelligent and well-educated manner "Maybe, we should sneek up in Karin's house," I listened to what she was going to say, her plan sounded very interesting "And while she is sleeping..." she paused for a bit "let's sabotage her face so no boy would ever love her or date her! That is a perfect revenge!"

My sweat dropped. I don't know how she ever come up with an idea like that "Seriously, Ino?" I asked her my eyebrow arched upwards, as I stared up at her.

"Yeah nerdy? What do you have in mind, hmm?" I rolled my eyes at her nickname for me.

I quickly got up and looked at the other direction where my window was located. I honestly don;t know what to do with this situation.

Sasuke didn't deserve this and he definitely doesn't deserve Karin, I agree with Ino, he deserves someone better than her.

That is why on that night and at that very moment, I decided...

"I'm going to show Sasuke the picture." I said boldly as I clutched the phone over my chest. "Tomorrow morning, I will show him… no matter what."

Ino just stared at me for a few minutes, admiration was clear in her eyes, until...

Ino slapped my hand away from my chest and took the phone on my hand. "Stop, being so dramatic, nerdy!" she said "And you're the one who says I'm childish!" Ino complained as she stuck her tongue out at me, and I just rolled my eyes.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Short? I know, I'm sorry but I'm trying to find time to update the story, okay? I have a very busy schedule... please understand, ne? :D Anyways, how did you guys like that, huh? Maybe, I should insert more humor huh? Yeah, the humor on this chapter was pretty low if you ask me... and you don'have to rub it on my face xD**

**Tell me whatt'ya think!**


	4. Chapter 3

**My Nerdy Love Story**

Chapter 3

*Brriiiiiing!*

As soon as the bell rang- signaling us students that it is already lunch break- slowly the classroom of Mr. Jiraya was evacuated by the students and into the cafeteria of our school.

I quickly jammed my stuff back into my green Jansport bag. I swung it swiftly over my left shoulder and immediately left the classroom. The hall was a bit full since students just got out of their own classes.

I adjusted my glasses on my nose and stood on my tip-toes, I extended my neck to search much better to the wide crowd ahead of me.

_'Ugh. No use!'_ I screamed in my mind. Why was I born to have such a short height?

I planted both my feet firm on the ground again, a scowl evident on my face. I was about to head to the canteen again , but decided to drop by my locker.

I was walking with my eyes glued to the floor. It's an old habit of mine, whenever I walk on crowdie places I tend to bow down, and just look at the floor while walking. I don't know, I feel like everyone's eyes are all glued to my face and it gets me conscious and makes me want to pass out.

Anyways, as I got to my locker - how I got there? I've already memorized this school and I know every corner in it!

* * *

I jammed my back pack inside my grey locker. And as I was about to walk away to the left direction, which was heading to our school's cafeteria... there I saw him.

He was on the opposite side of the hall, across mine. He had his arm rested across his chest, his right foot was entwined with his left while he was leaning on one of the lockers. It was as if he was watching at someone.

I looked at the direction he was staring at and I saw Karin talking and laughing with some of her friends as if she has no problem with her love life. It was as if she didn't care about Sasuke's feelings at all.

I gazed back at Sasuke and gave him a pitied look. He doesn't deserve this. And deep down in those charcoal grey eyes of his, I know he is hurt.

I reached for my pocket, pulled out my phone and just held it on my right hand. I stared at my phone for a while. Should I tell him now or not? I sucked in a deep breath and prepared myself.

_'It's now or never, Sakura'_ I told myself.

I was about to walk over Sasuke's direction, when I looked once again into those mesmerizing pools of his. They were glistening. It was as if he wanted to cry right here and right now.

I looked back at Karin who was now happily walking off with her friends, laughing at something as she goes.

Sigh. I can't add up Sasuke's pain he is feeling inside that heart of his. So I did the best decision I could think of so far. I turned and walked away. I'm just going to show him the picture some other time. I just can't add up more pain, because I know the guilt will eat me 'till the end of time.

Maybe, when he cooled off his head, then I can show the picture.

* * *

As I walked in the cafeteria, I immediately spotted my blonde friend seated at the far corner of the room. I walked up to her, and when she glanced at me a scowl was evident on her perfectly good face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I took a sit across her.

"The ugly red headed witch." She mumbled as she plopped one elbow on the table and rested her chin on top of her hands.

I scowled as I noticed who she was talking about. "What did she do this time?" I asked her as I rolled my eyes.

"Why is it that she just can't accept that I won the competition last year?" and there goes Ino, ranting on how much she hated Karin. "Just because she is filthy rich and I'm an ordinary commoner doesn't mean she-"

"You're making it sound like we're on the Middle Ages." I interjected.

"She's the one who started it.." Her eyes moved across the room as if she was eyeing someone. "Ugh." she groaned as she dipped her head on the table. "Here she comes." she mumbled.

"Hn. You may have won last year's crown... but, just remember this blondie..." Karin paused. I know it was her even if she was behind me, I know that voice of hers. "I will take the crown back from you and rip that sash off of you, on this year's upcoming event."

I rolled my hand into a fist and abruptly stood up, my back facing Karin. "Listen," I said as I turned to face the evil red headed witch and making the whole students in the canteen look at me.

I gulped, feeling uncomfortable with the sudden attention. Karin just raised her brow at me and rested her right hand on her right hip. "Just... accept the fact that... in the eyes of the judges, you're no longer the pretty girl in town." Everyone gasped, and just in time her boyfriend arrived inside the canteen.

My hands started to shake and so did my legs as Sasuke averted his gaze over here, where Karin and I were. "Be a sport and just move on because past is past..." I looked directly at Karin who was glaring at me, just so you know. "Someone else is much more better looking tha-" I didn't get to finish my sentence since a hand immediately flew over my face, and a sharp sound was followed and so was the stinging pain on my cheek.

"Hey!" Ino protested, as she stood up and glared at Karin.

Karin just rolled her eyes at her and looked back at me as I rubbed my sore cheek. "How dare you call me ugly, nerd." she pointed her index finger at me accusingly. "You talk as if you're all high and mighty. But you're not! Just a pest in this society... freak!" she screeched as she turned around and walked away together with her group of wannabe witches.

As soon as, she was out of the cafeteria... people started to laugh at how pathetic Haruno Sakura must've looked like.

I sniffed. My hand still on my cheek, tears started to trail down my eyes.

I felt hand on my shoulder and the hushes of my blonde friend, Ino.

"Hey, don't cry. Don't cry in front of them... sssshhh." she rubbed my back. She quickly grabbed our bags as I started to sob. "C'mon let's go." Ino wrapped an arm around my shoulder and guided me out of the cafeteria, with the people still laughing on the background.

* * *

Ino dragged me all the way to the school's garden, and I sat at one of the benches, as I sucked a deep breath.

I half laughed and half sobbed as wiped away my tears, and looked at Ino who sat next to me. "I must've looked pathetic, huh?" I asked my friend.

She just scoffed at me and in a little while she smirked as she looked back at me. "Pathetic? I call that being brave and standing up for something you believe in." she said as she smiled at me smugly.

I laughed silently. "Thank you." I whispered quietly as I gave Ino a warm smile. "For always being there for me."

* * *

It was already our dismissal time I was waiting for Ino at the bleachers, I adjusted my square-rimmed glasses as I watched freshmen boys play basketball.

And out of the blue, I saw form my peripheral vision, Sasuke. He was making his over to where I was, and sat about 4 feet away from me.

I tilted my head over to look at him. He had his earphones on and he was watching the younger boys play basketball.

I stood up and grabbed my phone from my pocket. I unlocked it and went to where Karin's picture was. He wasn't on a bad mood, so this was probably a good time to show him, and a perfect revenge for me.

I took a step closer to him and poked his right arm. He lazily looked up at me and removed his right earphone as he raised his brow at me.

"Uhm... uuuhhh... Sasuke..." I said meekly as I clutched at the phone on my hand.

But for some unknown reason Sasuke's eyes seemed to widen.

"Wha-"

And everything went black.

* * *

My eyes slowly fluttered open, everything was a blur at first and I had to adjust my eyesight. I groaned as my head started to pound.

"Uhn." I reached for the left side of my head. I winced, as I felt a sharp pain as I touched it.

I felt shuffling at my side, and a head immediately popped out of nowhere form my side. "You awake already?" a low, husky and velvety voice of boy asked.

I blinked a few times as I tried to make up who was in front of me since my sight was slightly blurred.

My eyes widened as his face became very clear. His eyes were showing concern as he looked directly at me.

"Sasuke?"

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I tried to sit up on my own but fell back on my pillows soon after I tried.

I heard him chuckle as he sat beside me on my bed. He smirked and I stuck my tongue at him as I tried to fight back the blush that was trying to creep on my face.

"Don't push yourself." he told me he scooted closer to me and I had to raise my brow at his action "Here." He helped me sit up on my own. I leaned my back on the wall as he sat back down on his chair.

"Thanks." I told him with a small smile. "I'm fine, by the way."

"Good." he simply said with a nod.

"What happened?" I asked him curiously.

He smirked at me. "Unfortunately, you were standing at the wrong place and at the wrong time. One of the players didn't caught the ball, which resulted to bouncing on your head instead, and sent you out cold ." I gaped at him. I don't know, maybe it was because of my stupidity for not realizing sooner that a ball could hit me and yet still seated at the bleachers or that fact that the mysterious boy I know was talking in sentences.

I was only able to let out an 'Oh'.

I studied the room more carefully and realized I was on the clinic. I tried to search for a clock to check what time it was but soon realized there was no clock in the room.

My and went down to search my pockets for my phone, and a panic attack washed over me as I realized my phone was nowhere to be found in both my pockets.

"Uhm...Have you seen my phone?" I asked Sasuke. For all I know I could've fell when I went out cold.

"Here." he tossed my phone on the bed, but not so far away where I couldn't reach it. I looked at him skeptically. If he has my phone then, could he have already seen the picture of his girlfriend kissing another person?

And as if he was reading my mind he told me, "Don't worry, I didn't look at your phone." he reassured me. I unlocked my phone and saw that it was already 4:33 pm.

I fidgeted with my phone as I looked at him nervously. "Uhm... Sasuke, I ... uhh... I have something to tell... well actully I have to sh-"

"OMG! Forehead! Don't you scare me like that you big nerdy!" Ino shouted as she barged in the clinic immediately hugging me and ruining what I have to show and tell Sasuke.

"Maybe some other time, okay? See yah." he said as he stood up from his chair and exited the room.

Ino looked at me carefully as she released me from her deadly hug. "Did you show him already?" she asked me curiously as she seated next to me.

I scowled at her. "I could've but you just barge right in and cu-"

"Forehead your so slow!" Ino exclaimed "Don't think about the timing and just go straigh to the point and show him his slutty girlfriend kissing another man!"

Again, I scowled. Sometimes I wonder how we are ever friends.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hellow~! You guys still there? Anyhoo. Here is a tad bit longer chapter :D Hope you guy like it and I'm sorry for not updating last week. I had a really tough week and an even tougher one this week. But, atleast I made it up by udating a loner chappy.**

**Review if you want, kay? ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**My Nerdy Love Story**

Chapter 4

_'Okay, Sakura, you can do this...'_

I sucked in a deep breath, my phone clutched onto my chest as I eyed Sasuke.

Two days have passed since the time where I got hit by ball on my head. Nothing changed actually. Karin and he are still ignoring each other, but sometimes, I can see Sasuke watching Karin from afar. A small hint of sadness and heartbreak was evident in his face.

But I couldn't stand that look anymore. He needs to know the truth. And I'm going to tell him and show him the picture right here and right now.

"Sasuke." I called out from the busy hallways of my school.

He was leaning on our lockers; arms were crossed over his chest. He averted his eyes to me and I gave him a small smile. He smirked at me, "Hey," he greeted me, "How's your head?" He asked.

I felt a brush crept and heated my cheeks, I bet all shades of pink were very much visible. "It's fine... thank you very much." I gave him a smug smile.

He nodded once. "Good."

"Uhm... Sasuke..." I said as I lowered my gaze towards my phone which was on my hand.

Using my peripheral vision, I saw him remove his arms from his chest which dropped to his side, he lowered his head to try and meet my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

I met his gaze and handed him my phone he stood up right and gave me a questioning look. I took a deep breath, preparing myself on what to tell him and how to explain it to him.

"Just take a look at it." I ordered him, and he did what I tell.

I watched as his eyes widened, not believing what he just saw.

"I saw them a few days ago." I told him, he was still looking at the picture, "I didn't have the heart to tell you all about this, since I overheard you two fighting. You two are really not in good terms right now, and I can tell that you're sad and heartbroken and all... So I decided to not -" my sentence was cut off by Sasuke as he roughly handed me my phone back.

His bangs were now covering his eyes; I couldn't read his emotion anymore. "Thanks." he coldly said to me. And with that, he walked off to somewhere.

He was mad. I gulped as I headed to the other direction. Maybe, it was a bad timing?

* * *

"So forehead, how'd it go?" Ino asked me as he plopped herself onto my bed.

I trudged my way towards my bed. Today was a really tiring day. "I think I made the wrong choice." I told her. i plopped myself onto bed as well. Although I hit the soft pillows face first.

Ino positioned herself beside. She was lying on her stomach, her elbows were supporting her.

"What happened?" She asked me curiously.

I raised my head from the soft pillows and met her blue eyes. "He didn't take it too well, and I think he is mad at me."

Ino scowled at my reply and slapped on the arm with her hand before sitting properly on my bed.

"Of course he took it bad, forehead!" She exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air. "He just saw his longtime girlfriend kissing another man! Who wouldn't take that bad?" She asked with a grin on her face. How can she grin at times like this?

"But what if he is mad at me!" I complained while sat up properly like her and I spread my arms wide.

Ino reached out and patted my shoulder. "I bet he's not mad at you. So chill out, Sakura."

I heaved out a sigh of defeat. "Okay, okay." I mumbled.

* * *

The next day I was fresh, and ready. I grabbed my backpack as I exited my room. I went downstairs, grabbed my keys from the key rack and headed outside my home.

I took the road where it will lead to Konoha Park. It was an environmental park and it was my shortcut whenever I walk myself to school. As I was walking, I saw three people standing in fornt of me. Their arms were crossed over their chest which really intimidated me.

"That's her, Karin!" The one on the left shouted, as she pointed an accusing finger at me.

I gulped as I heard the name? The figure, which was Karin, walked closer and at a fast pace towards me.

When Karin was only just a few feet away and I was in slapping range, she raised her right hand at me and I closed my eyes tightly preparing myself for the pain.

"I don't think I would do that if I were you, couz." I opened my left eye and saw Karin froze and her eyes widened slightly.

I opened my right eye and looked over my shoulder, I squinted a little since the rising sun was just behind the voice.

Slowly my eyes adjusted and there I saw a blond young man, standing with his hands inside his pockets, his orange hoodie was opened revealing a black v-neck shirt, which to me totally looks good on him.

Slowly the blonde young man trudged his way towards me and stood right behind me. I just realized that my height was only just above below his chin.

I looked up at him with and inquisitive look and he just looked down and grinned at me.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" Karin hissed as her hand dropped and glared at the boy whose name was Naruto.

Now that she has mentioned the name, Naruto does look familiar to me. But I can't seem to remember where I've met him before.

"Just saving a lovely damsel in distress." Naruto said with a grin. Karin scowled and so did Naruto.

Naruto turned to me and grabbed both my shoulders gently. "C'mon, Sakura." Naruto said as he guided me away from Karin.

Now, that we were meters awa from Karin and away from hearing range, I looked up at Naruto again whose hands were still placed on both my shoulder and was guiding me towards his car, I suppose.

"Uhm... Why did you...uhh" I fumbled with my words as I tried to think on what to say to him. "Why did you helped me back then?" I asked him as we stopped in front of his white car that I don't know what the name is.

Naruto removed his hands from my shoulder, he turned to look at me and grinned, "Because, you totally didn't deserve the slap that my cousin was going to serve."

I raised my brow at him.

He chuckled and continued speaking. "Look, I know you were the one who told Sasuke about something, that caused their break-up-"

I gasped. What was he talking about?

"Yeah, they broke up just yesterday." He informed me reading through my flabbergasted expression.

"Was it all my fault? Are they mad at me?" I asked, more like myself than Naruto as I lowered my head and played with my hands.

_'Oh Gee Great, Sakura! Now you're the reason why two-used-to-be-lovebirds broke up...' _I wailed to myself.

I'm such a forever alone nerd, and now I made Sasuke and Karin broke up. I'm officially a love life murderer slash forever alone nerd. *Bow*

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hey guysss! Long time no see, neh? I'm sorry about noth updating for what seems like forever, but I hope you'll like the chapter that I made.**

**Oh! Do you guys have tumblrs? If yes. Go follow me iloveuboy29 . :D I just started by the way. So if you guys want to know more about me, follow me on tumblr okay? And I really want to know you guys as well :D**

**Love,**

**iloveuboy29**


	6. Chapter 5

**My Nerdy Love Story**

Chapter 5

Naruto guffawed like a mad man. He slapped his hands on the stirring wheel causing it to honk and the old gardener to give them a skeptic look.

He turned to Sakura, he smiled and shook his head, "What are you talking about?" he asked me in between his laughs. "Well, maybe my cousin, Karin is mad of you..." I grimaced. I did not mean to ruin any relationship when I showed Sasuke the picture.

I gulped. "What about Sasuke?" I asked him nervously.

"I haven't talked to my friend yet, so I'm not really sure about his feelings." Naruto confessed. "But, I can assure you that he is not mad at you, I swear. Maybe sad and angry, but not at you." He explained,.

"Did you know?" I asked him quietly, looking at him straight in the eye.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Did I know what?" he asked me confused.

I looked down at my lap and played with both of my thumbs, not sure what to say or how to ask my question.

I took a deep breath "Did you know all about the Karin-cheating-on-Sasuke-thing?" I asked him finally letting all of my air out.

Naruto smiled at me sadly, and looked outside of the front window, "Yeah," he said softly.

I narrowed my eyes as I looked at him skeptically. "Then why didn't you tell Sasuke all about it?" I inquisitively asked him.

"It's because, Karin is still family. No matter how much I hate her and how much she can be a major witch..." he paused for a while and took a deep breath through his nose, "But, she's still family, you know?" I nodded my head in understanding. "Plus, I don't want to meddle with those two. They've got their own problems, and I've got my own!" He declared pumping his fist to the air and grinning.

I giggled at Naruto's loud outburst.

Naruto fixed himself and sat properly in front of the stirring wheel. "Let's go to school huh, Ms. Haruno?" he asked me politely.

I nodded my head as a response. He grinned and drove out of the parking lot and in to the busy streets of our city.

* * *

"Now, turn your pages on page 256 of your Calculus book and answer the following questions." Mr. Asuma said.

I looked at my book and slightly grimaced while most of my classmates groaned and whined. I rolled my eyes inwardly.

_'If they're not too lazy to study every night they may understand the lesson' _I thought to myself.

I grabbed my black pen, my notebook, and an extra sheet of paper for my solutions. I took a deep breath and cracked my knuckles. I can do this.

_'Okay, If 'X' is-'_ I was abruptly cut off when I heard a husky voice whisper my name.

I looked up and saw Sasuke was slightly leaning backwards at me, since he was the one who was in front of me. Strange he never called my name ever before. Maybe he was asking for some help on solving?

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

We didn't notice that Mr. Asuma was roaming around the classroom and was already beside us. "No talking Mr. Uchiha and Ms. Haruno." he said enough for Sasuke and I to flinch.

"Sorry, Mr. Asuma." I said quietly returning my gaze at my book and trying to solve the problems.

I was about to box my final answer for number one when I felt a crumpled paper land on my desk. I raised my brow and grabbed it. I hid it under my desk, away from anyone else's eyes to see it or read it.

I slowly and silently smoothed out the paper; I narrowed my eyes as I tried to decipher the messy and writing.

_Is it true that Karin tried to slap you earlier?_

_-S.U_

I looked back in front and saw Sasuke. He had his left elbow plopped over his desk, his left hand was resting on his eyebrows and his body was slightly twisted to the right so he can see me and I can see him.

I smiled sadly at him and scribbled my answer:

_Yeah... I'm sorry_

_-S.H_

Again I crumpled the paper and passed it underneath my table. Sasuke had long muscled arms so it was easy for him to reach it without Mr. Asuma noticing it.

I can see him smoothing out the crumpled paper with my peripheral vision, I also saw him write down his own answer.

Not long after I felt the paper land on my desk. I looked up to make sure no one was looking at me before reading it. When I made sure no one was looking and Mr. Asuma was on the far end of the room, I immediately grabbed the paper and started reading Sasuke's messy handwritting.

_Hn. Sorry for what?_

_-S.U_

I grabbed my pen and scribbled my answer again:

_I'm sorry for being the reason why you two broke up... If I didn't show you the picture you two would still be together. I'm really sorry, Sasuke._

_-S.H_

I throwed the paper over his shoulder, which startled him a little, I looked down on my paper and continued on answering.

I waited for a little while for the crumpled paper to land on my desk again, but after minutes have passed it never returned. I shrugged, and continued on answering.

* * *

"Okay, for those who are done with their seatwork may go." I jammed all of my belongings in my bag and headed for the door but before I could get to the door, Sasuke already beat me to it.

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out, which caused almost everyone in the room to gasp in surprise. Even I was shocked as well.

Sasuke just kept on walking and walking and I just followed him. He was still holding my wrist and I was hidden behind his broad back.

"Uhm... Sasuke..." I squirmed under his painful grasp. "You can... let go of me now..."

He immediately stopped walking and I bumped my nose into his hard broad back.

I gently rubbed my nose and muttered a 'sorry' before looking up and studying my surroundings. We were in a hall, it was quite since some of the students were still in their own classes. I looked up at Sasuke and raised my brow, while he just crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the other side, completely ignoring eyes contact with me.

There was a moment of silence. An awkward silence, and someone has to break it.

I opened my mouth to ask him why are we here, when he spoke up first.

"Sorry for what?" he asked me. His voice was soft, low, husky, and yet smooth. It was quite euphonious.

I raised my brow, "I'm sorry for bumping on to yo-"

"Not that." he interjected with a sigh. "Earlier you wrote you were sorry. You're sorry for what?" he asked me again.

_'Oh that.'_ I thought to myself. Hadn't I already explained that to him in the crumpled piece of paper?

I took a deep breath and prepared myself, "Listen, I'm really sorry for showing you that picture. In the first place, I had no right to take a picture of Karin without her knowing it. And I didn't mean for your relationship to end so badly. I'm really sorry!" I can tell Sasuke slightly shocked at my sudden outburst.

"It's not your fault." He finally said after what seemed to be like a decade.

I looked up at him with and inquisitive look. I wasn't expecting this to be his initial reaction, I was expecting him to be extremely mad at me.

"I'm not mad of you, so don't think of that." he said with a shrug as he slid his right hand inside his right pocket. "Actually, I'd like to than you from showing me that picture and saving me from a relationship that I know is about to end... though I kept denying it to myself." He told me as he looked at the other way.

Sasuke was totally heartbroken. I can see that even without him notifying me. I felt really guilty. It was like I want to help him ease out the pain he must be feeling. I want to reduce the pain his heart must be feeling.

_'Don't worry, Sasuke... I'll help you to be happy once again.' _I thought to myself as I inwardly smiled.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Woo! An update! Let's celebrate people! Haha. I'm really sorry for the late update, I had a little writer's block. Which is the main cause of the delay. Sorry, guys, don't worry I fixed it already and I'll probably update next week. SO tune in!**


	7. Chapter 6

**My Nerdy Love Story**

Chapter 6

"I don't know what to do!" I whined as I rolled over to my stomach on my bed as I talked to Ino that night.

"Will you relax, forehead." Ino hissed at the other end of the line.

I took a deep breath and once again rolled over so I was facing the ceiling. "I don't know how in the world am I supposed to nurse a heartthrob's aching heart!"

Ino sighed at the other line. "You think I'm Google and that I could answer all your questions?" she asked me sarcastically. "Listen, I don't know either. So stop whining and callin me in the middle of the night!"

I chuckled. Yup, it was 1o in the evening when I decided to call Ino to aske for help on how was I going to help make feel Sasuke better.

"Ino, pleeease!" I begged her. "I may be book smart but I'm really stupid whenit comes to all this." I said as I drew imaginary figures on the air.

Again, Ino sighed. "Okay, fine." she said.

She sighed again and spoke, "I have nothing much to suggest aside from try to be close to Sasuke... you know, be-friend him, and give him some comapany."

"That's it?" I asked her curiously.

"What you want something else?" she asked sarcastically again. At night times, Ino tend to be really sarcastic.

"Oh no, no... I was just curious!" I exclaimed, "Thanks, Ino. You're the best!"

* * *

I saw Sasuke sitting alone in the lunch table, staring at his food. I heaved in a deep breath and collected up all my courage. Today, I decided to sit next to Sasuke and give him comapany just as what Ino told me on our phone conversation last night.

I took a few baby steps and stopped. I looked over at my shoulder so I can peak at Ino who was sitting alone on a table.

She grinned at me and gava two-thumbs up. She also mouthed something that I didn't quite understand but I'm guessing it was 'Good Luck'. I gulped and she wave me off.

I slowly walked over Sasuke and stood beside him.

"Uhmm..." I started easily catching his attention. Sasuke looked up at me and smirked.

"Sup, Sakura?" he greeted.

I chuckled. "Mind if I sit next to you?" I asked him trying to act all cool. But, inside my heart was beating furiously inside my rib cage.

"Sure." he said as he scooted a little and gave me space. "But, the guys will be here in a minute now." he informed me.

My eyes widened. Oops, maybe he already had company that would make feel at least a little better. What was I thinking, it's not like Sasuke doesn't have any friends. I'm so-

I was cut off in my train of thoughts when Sasuke landed his hand on my shoulder making me filnch a little. I looked at him with wide eyes, "What?" I asked softly.

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head, "Nothing." he started. "It's just that you spaced out and began making faces. Is everything alright?"

I blushed, that was so embarassing. Especially it was Sasuke who saw me. I let out a sheepish laugh and nodded my head slightly.

"Yo wassup, Sakura!" Both my head and Sasuke's whiped in front where Naruto was standing with a tray of food. He was standing with three other who I do not know by the name, but I know by face.

My heart was pounding furiously again. I get extremely nervous whenever I am around people I am not quite familiar. What if they don't want me here and what if they'll just push me away and laugh at me?

"Sakura," Sasuke said as he patted my shoulder. "This is Shikamaru." he told me as he pointed Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sat across me and nodded his head. "Nice to see you, Sakura." Shiakamaru said as h held out his hand and I took it.

"This guy over here is Neji." he pointed Neji whi was now sitting on Sasuke's other side.

"Hey." he greeted with a wave of his hand. I smiled and waved at him as well.

"And that one over there..." he pointed a to the last boy who was sitting between Shikamaru and Naruto.

The boy smiled widely at me, "The name is, KIba!" he exclaimed, he extended hi hand. I had to lean a little forward just to reach it.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura." Kiba said.

He grinned at me as he let go of my hand and I returned back in my sit. "Nice to meet you too, KIba." I said softly.

* * *

And so the boys all talked about random things, from time to time they would tuck me in their conversation. I would laugh with them and sometime joke with them. At the corner of my eye I can see Sasuke laughing and going with the flow. But despite those smiles and laugh I can tell, his heart was still bleeding and hurting.

How was I supposed to help him with his problems? I badly want to help him, I just don't know how.

"Oi, teme!" Naruto called out, driving out of my trance.

Sasuke looked at him and raised his brow, "What?"

"Wanna come later at my place?" he invited. "Kiba nad the others are coming." he said.

Kiba nodded his head. "Yeah, dude. Come on and play video games with us." Kiba insisted his eyes pleading for 'yes'

Sasuke smirked and nodded his head. "Sure."

"Can I come?" I piped in before I even realize what I was talking about. My eyes widened and I quickly cover my mouth with both my hands. I blushed, "I mean... if you want me to... of course."

They boys all looked at each other as if sending telepathy messages on whether they should let me join them or not.

At last Naruto spoke, "Only if you know how to play video games." Naruto began.

And Sasuke continued saying, "And you know how to defend your butt, so we won't kick it."

Now it was my turn to smirk, "Oh, trust me. You all will be praying for a miracle for someone to save your butts, 'cause I will be the one kicking your butts." I said with full confidence.

"She's tough." Neji said and they all agreed.

An idea popped out of my head.

This is the best way to be-friend Sasuke and help him mend his broken heart! I am now one step closer on helping him forget about what Karin has done to him!

* * *

**A/N:**

**I am very, trully, deeply, seriously sorry. For not updating for so long! Please forgive me! I've been busy with school and other things that I actually had not time to write, plus, I had a major writer's block. I thouht it was small but actually it wasn't. So sorry!**

**I need a really cool video game idea! Please help me! and leave it as a review or PM me so I would know! I actually have a few in mind, but I still need opinions!**

**Start to countdown for the very near and upcoming finale of this story! Maybe 5 to 6 chapters more :D**

**Swear, I am going to update as regular as I can :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**My Nerdy Love Story**

Chapter 6

"Oh Sh*t!" Kiba shouted his gaze still fixed on the TV in front of us.

"Kiba!" Naruto said slapping Kiba on his arm while Naruto kept on pressing buttons. "How dare you! You were shooting me not the f*cking, bloody zombies!" Naruto shouted at Kiba.

I laughed at how funny the two were whenever they were playing video games. Yup, I was at Naruto's crib as soon as the classes ended. We were in his video playing room or what he liked to call 'His Chamber'. Currently seating on Naruto's Multi-color bean chairs? I don't know what these thing are called.

We were currently playing Left 4 Dead on his PS#. I was Zoey, Kiba was Francis, Naruto was Bill and Sasuke was Louis.

Glanced over at my right side where Sasuke was sitting on the floor. For a second I felt sparks fly in the pit of my stomach. His smooth flawless face, straight nose, captivating onyx orbs, his long lashes, and those kissable lips of his. He is so perfect, and yet Karin decided to play his heart and leave him after. What kind of girl with the right thinking would ever do that. Why, when I put myself in Karin's shoes... I would never leave him.

I wouldn't do anything like that! I would give him my whole heart and soul.

Wait, what in the world am I saying? I cannot have feelings for him... again. He's a heartthrob and I'm a nerd, two different people belonging to different cliques. This is not possible. Plus, he broke my heart when I heard that he and Karin were dating (I know pretty shallow, but that's how I fell head over heels in love with him) and he's not gonna do that again!

_'But he and Karin already broke-up...'_

As if! As if he'll ever like a girl like me! Plus, my mission is to make him happy not to make him fall for me or the other way around.

A blush appeared on my face instantly shading my cheeks as pink as m hair is. You ask me why? Well, just so you know, while I was staring at Sasuke he shook his head to the left in the hottest way, and then he had to smirk making it ten times more visible. He chuckled and was about to say something to me when Naruto shouted!

"Aaaarrrgggghhhh!" He shouted throwing his controller on the floor.

I looked at the screen and saw that it was pitch black. I raised my eyebrow. How did that happen?!

Naruto stood up from his beanie chair and walked over to where a lot of chords were plugged into.

"Naru, you're not supposed to do that you annoying dog." I looked up at Naruto and saw that he had a Golden Retriever puppy on his one arm.

The dog made that wincing sound and made puppy-dog eyes. My heart melted. That was the cutest dog I have ever seen.

Naruto grinned and chuckled. "Okay, I'm not mad you, you little puppy." He cooed scratching the back of his ear.

The puppy barked in his tiny voice and wagged his tail. Naruto walked over to where he last seated and laid Naru on his lap.

"That dog!" Kiba pointed at Naruto's puppy while glaring, "he unplugged the PS# didn't he?! I was this close on winning!" He exclaimed while showing us his index finger and thumb.

I cleared my throat. "Actually, I had the highest health rate or whatever you call it." I said in a tone as if I knew everything, "You three were all almost dying."

"I have to agree on her on this one." Sasuke said nodding.

Kiba turned to look at me a smirk playing on his face. "I want a rematch." he declared narrowing his eyes. "Of course, we're going to play a different game."

I blinked at him. "If you want to play a different game," I said putting my hand under my chin. "Then technically, this is not a 'rematch' anymore; rather it's a 'new game'." I said.

There was a moment of silence as Kiba blinked at me, trying to process what I have just said.

"Oooowwww~!" Naruto said.

"You just got pawned, Kiba!" Shikamaru said as he sat up from the couch which was behind us, beside the door.

Kiba pouted, "Hey... no fair! You're smart and I can't think of anything to retort."

I chuckled. "What about Call of Duty?" I asked him.

Kiba smirked at me as he stood up and put the CD inside the PS#. He turned to look at me, determination written on his face as he grinned... evilly.

"Prepare to get your butt kicked, Haruno."

I chuckled as I nodded my head. "Whatever you say." I said with a shrug of my shoulder.

I felt a pat on my head, I looked beside me and saw Sasuke. A genuine smile forming on his handsome facade.

"Good luck." he said as he ruffled my hair. "Kiba's an avid player of that game."

"Ha!" I shouted in glee as I threw my hands up in the air. My controller in my heart hand and my left hand formed in a shape of a fist. "I win!" I declared.

Kiba and I played Catch The Flag and obviously I caught all the flags, therefore, I won this game.

The others laughed at how Kiba was taking it. He kneeled on the floor sulking and asking himself how he could have lose on a girl.

"Oh yeah!" I pumped my fist on the air.

Kiba glared at me. "You're going to pay for this." he said.

"Nu-uh!" I said sticking my tongue out at him. "I own this houz!"

I giggled as Kiba stuck his tongue out. He stood up in front of me and I had to look up to meet his eyes. "I'll kick your butt some other time."

Naruto laughed as he patted Kiba's shoulder once. "Face it, you lost..." Naruto turned red as he tried to control his laughter, but in the end he gave up and started laughing like a mad man. "... to a girl!"

"Hey!" Kiba shouted. "She was pretty good, okay?"

"Aw shucks... thank you!" I said jumping up and hugging him. "That means so much to me!"

"Hey get off!" Kiba said as he shoved me away.

* * *

"Thanks Naruto!" I said as we all walked out of his house. Naruto was coming along with us and his parents were on the front porch watching us leave.

It was already 8 in the evening when we all decided to leave the place.

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki!" I yelled as I waved at them good by before I reached the gate.

"You the man, Sir!" Kiba shouted as he pointed Naruto's dad who was also waving his goodbye at us.

"See you tomorrow, Naruto." Neji said as he head off the street where his house was and Shikamaru followed after waving goodbye at us.

"I gotta go."Kiba said as he checked his watch "The old man's gonna kill me if I don't get home soon." Kiba started walking away with his hands inside his jacket pockets and is hoddie was pulled up on his head.

"Yeah, sure. Bye Kiba!" Naruto shouted after.

Kiba turned around and wave. "Bye Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura!" he shouted.

I turned to Naruto and smiled at him. "Thanks again, Naruto." I started. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." I started walking away as I waved at the two boys.

* * *

As I was walking to the road where my house was, I heard footsteps following me. I stopped for a while and heard none. I shrugged my shoulders and continued walking.

"Maybe it's just the leaves." I muttered.

"Leaves wouldn't talk, nerdy." I jumped from surprise as I turned around ready to punch the guy on the nose.

But a strong hand captured my fist. That was the only time when I realized it was Sasuke.

"Oh... Hey there, Sasuke... Uhm, you surprised me, sorry." I said as I removed my fist from his hand. "Uhh... are you following me?" I asked him cautiously. He might take it the wrong way.

He chuckled and continued walking forward. "I'm not following you." he said with a smirk as he turned around to face me. "I am going to walk you home." he said.

I was surprised at what he just said. He was going to walk me home? Him of all guys?

"C'mon, nerdy. Let's go." he said teasingly. I walked uo to him and stopped by his side and punched his arm.

"Don't call me that." I muttered.

He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Sure thing, nerdy."

I sighed deeply. "You're not going to stop calling me that are you?" I asked him as we continued to walk.

He shook his head. "Nope. That's my new nickname for you."

"Just so you know, everybody calls me that... like everybody." I said putting emphasis on the word 'everybody' "Not just you."

"Well then," he started as he looked at me with a smirk, "I'm just going to punch the people's ace who calls you that. Because, it's only going to be who's calling you that." He looked back in front of the road.

I looked at him with wide eyes. My heart was fluttering. I closed my eyes shut as I tried to calm it down. And since my eyes were shut close, I had no idea what was in front of me.

For example, this big rock in front of me which caused me to trip and land face first on the road.

"Oww!" I cried as I sat up and rubbed my forehead. I felt wet, slippery and gooey fluid flow out of it. It was sliding all the way to my cheek.

"Woah." Sasuke said as he kneeled in front of me. "Wait a second." He grabbed for his back pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief.

"Take off your glasses." he ordered and I did just what he told me to.

He dabbed the cloth on my forehead and I winced at the pain, next he wiped the excess blood on my cheek. He chuckled. "Next time don't close your eyes when walking especially if it's already dark." he said with a smirk.

I tried to fight back the tears that were about to spill. It seriously hurts and I feel like my forehead was burning. Our eyes met as e rubbed the sole tear that rolled down my cheek with his thumb.

"Ssh, don't cry." he hushed me. I nodded my head.

We stayed like that for a little while. Him holding his handkerchief on my head forehead to stop the bleeding, his face only a few centimeters from mine and I can smell his mint gum that he was chewing, and me kneeling in the most awkward position in the middle of the road. And the full moon's light illuminating him.

"You actually look pretty without your glasses on." He mumbled.

And before I knew it, He was getting really, really close until I felt his breath on my lips.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yes, I am going to cut it there. Because, I am that mean xD Just kidding. Lol This chapter is not pretty much detailed. I just really want to update. Sorry.**

**Oh and obviously, I am not a gamer. So I am not quite sure what I was talking about earlier about Left 4 Dead. So please correct me if I am worng. But I do remember seeing my friends play Left 4 Dead and they were all like separated into two teams 2 against 2 killing zombies, however I was not sure what their mission was... so yeah, I'm not really sure. I'm not even sure if there is a thing like that haha. But anyways this is fiction!**

**It's so hard trying to maintain two stories at the same time! Luckily, this one is about to end, although I'm quite sad about that. Are you guys sad about that too? **

**I'm thinking of writing another story after this one. What do you guys think? It's gonna be all about pirates. I don't know I'm suddenly addicted with pirate stories. haha. **


	9. Chapter 8

**My Nerdy Love Story**

Chapter 8

*Lub* Dub* Lub* Dub* Lub* Dub*

Sasuke freakin' Uchiha, was only mere centimeters away from me. I can smell the mint gum he was chewing earlier, I can feel his hot breath on my lips and it was driving me crazy. Half of my brain was screaming lean forward, but the other half was screaming to get the heck out of my position.

What the heck was I suppoesd to do? As far as I can remember I was nerd, and he was the heartthrob. How in the world did I get in this position.

As Sasuke was already leaning forward, I leaned my head back and stopped him using both my hands.

Okay, this was so awkward for me.

I gazed at his lips and then to his eyes and then back to his lips again. I was going to regret this decision of mine. His lips were moist and full, and I think they were soft and... kissable? But, I can't kiss him!

I grinned at him sheepishly as I locked gazes with him "Uhm... Sasuke?" I squeaked like a mouse. "You're... uhh... a little too close for my liking." I said emphasising on the 'a little' part.

He smirked at me, which made look back at his lips. "So?" he asked me and my eyes widened as he cupped both my cheeks, trapping me from leaning back anymore.

My heart started to pound so fast as his lips finally met mine. At the first few seconds I was shocked, my eyes were wide open as he closed his. I was shocked like a deer caught up on headlights, I couldn't move at all. But then it hit me, he is such a dang good kisser!

I was now currently hypnotized, at how smooth his lips were moving onto mine. His lips, Gosh, his lips were amazing, they were so soft and dang perfect.

And before I even knew it, I was going along with him as if I was an expert on this kind of field. I was moving my lips with the same movement as his lips were doing. And just as I was thinking the kiss will turn slowly into a more deep, romantic, and passionate type of kiss... it didn't

Because a few seconds later, a car was driving by and it honked really loud causing Sasuke and I to jump out of pure shock. Because, take note: Sasuke waas kissing me while I was still seated in the most awkward position, blood dripping out of my forehead, while we were still on the road.

"Get a room!" The driver shouted at us.

And basically that is how my first kiss went, my FIRST KISS.

* * *

"You did what?!" Ino asked in pure shock as she looked at me over the mirror.

I fidgeted with my hands and suddenly found Ino's Lavender carpet the most attractive thing on Earth. "We... Umm... you know..." I said stuttering, "Kissed in the middle of the road..."

Ino turned around to face me and I lifted my gaze at her. And she smirked at me, I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Old feelings never die, huh?" she teased me as she crossed her arms across her chest.

There was something wrong with what she said.

"Eh?" I asked again confused, "Don't you mean 'Old habits die hard'?"

Ino scowled at me. "Whatever, nerdy. It's the same okay?" she slurred "Your old feeling for Sasuke is hard to get rid of. You think you were over him these past few years but you're not!"

Again, I looked at the ground ad mumbled, "I'm over him..."

At least, that's what I kept saying these past few years...

* * *

_*Way back in 6th grade*_

_"C'mon, Sakura! Let's go!" Ino screamed at me as she tried to pull me up by my elbow. "The bell already rang, it's dismissal let's go!"_

_"Na wait!" I said yanking my elbow out of her grasp and continued on writing something on a blue paper._

_Ino whined. "Ugh. You can give him that tomorrow!" she exclaimed._

_I bit my lower lip and proceeded on writing._

_'Everyday when I wake up this so-called admiration towards you changed. I know it's foolish and childish but I think I'm in love with you...'_

_"Finished!" I shouted in joy as I threw my hands up in the air. I adjusted my eyeglasses and looked at Ino who had her arms crossed over her chest, her lips forming into a pout._

_"Finally..." she mumbled._

_I grinned at her and gave her a peace sign. I looked down at the paper that I was going to give to my ultimate crush, and probably the love of my life._

_I grinned as a light blush covered my cheeks._

_"I have a weird best friend." Ino huffed._

_I reached out the paper and folded it into three uneven parts, crosswise. I took a heart sticker and placed it on the middle part, sealing the paper._

_"Alright!" I shouted as I stood up, I grabbed my pink bag and swung it on my shoulder, next I grabbed my letter and once I was ready I headed for the door._

_"C'mon, Ino! I want you to come with me!" I shouted at her._

_Ino looked up at me and grinned, "Okay!" she shouted excitement was heard in her tone._

_Ino and I marched up all the way to the gym. I stopped at the two huge doors and peeked inside the window, trying to look if Sasuke was in there._

_My eyes glistened in excitement. There he was wearing his jersey uniform, training with the other kids in basketball._

_Instantly my heart started to beat faster than a cheetah could run, and my stomach started doing cartwheels. I faced Ino and she raised her brow at me._

_"Aren't you going in yet?" she asked me. "Aren't you going to give him that letter." She said pointing the blue paper that I held tightly unto my chest._

_"I-I'm not... ready..." I confessed looking away. I heard Ino sigh._

_She cupped my cheeks and forced me to look at her. She took my glasses and cleaned using her shirt, she placed it gently onto the bridge of my nose. Next, she fixed my hair and tucked my bangs away._

_Ino backed away and looked at me from up to bottom. "There, now you look okay." she said grinning at me._

_I grinned at her and mouthed thanks. I faced the door once again and took a deep breath. I was about to push open the door when Ino's hand landed on my right shoulder. I looked at her and she smiled warmly at me._

_"Whatever happens... I'll be right behind you."_

_I smiled at her and together we walked inside the gym, the boys stopped for a while and looked at us._

_My eyes scanned to room to look for Sasuke, and there he was who had a ball on both his hands, he was supposed to shoot the ball, but apparently stopped when Ino and I entered the room._

_I marched slowly all the way to where he was, and stopped in front of him. Luckily, their mentor or instructor was not there._

_I bowed my head and looked at the letter that I was holding. I stole a glance at Sasuke and saw him completely confused on who I was and what was I doing standing in front of him._

_"Uhm... Uhh..." I said as I looked at him, my bangs covering my face again. I peeked at him under my bangs and he raised his eye brow impatiently at me. "I... uhhh... " I looked at the floor, and prepared myself on what was I going to say._

_This is it, moment of truth. I am now going to confess my love for him through this simple that I wrote just this morning._

_I took in one deep breath and finally faced him, courage was written all over my face. I put on my best brave face, even though my insides are probably melting._

_I took one last breath and extended both my hands surrendering my letter to him._

_"Here you go, Sasuke." I said as I bowed my head._

_I felt the tips of his finger graze mine as he reached the letter. I looked at him with a hopeful expression as he eyed the letter on his hand._

_The next thing I heard was laughing._

_"Bwahahahaha!" all the male laughed at unison._

_I feel like I was shrinking. Why were they laughing? What was so funny?_

_Some kid I don't know, but he seemed older than me, nudged Sasuke on his side with his elbow. "Wow. You're looks are appealing eh, Sasuke?" he teased. _

_He grinned at me evilly and grinned at Sasuke. He started snickering, he tried to contain his laughter but miserably fail. "Because, even nerds are starting to have a crush on you!"_

_They started laughing again and I was so embarrassed. I looked at Sasuke who was just staring at me. What? Did he find this funny as well? Is he going to fall with the others as well? Is he going to throw all my admiration for him all the way down the dump?_

_I felt tears sting my eyes, which made the boys even laugh harder._

_"Aaaw." they mock cooed at me, "Is nerdy going to cry now? Bwahahaha!"_

_A tear slowly slipped out of my eyes._

_"Haha! Oh c'mon don't cry now... you'll look ten times more uglier than your usual face!"_

_That hurt I bowed my head and closed my eyes shut. Tears were rolling down my cheek as if I was like a waterfall._

_"Hey you don't need to sound so mean!" I heard Ino yell at them. I felt her hug me and I snuggled at the warmth of her arms. "Ssshh, just ignore them, Sakura..." I felt her drag me out of the room, but before I was completely gone I heard someone talk._

_"You have no right to insult a girl..." Sadly it wasn't his voice._

* * *

Basically, that was how my feelings for Sasuke supposed to end. Days passed and Sasuke didn't seem to remember the whole happening in the gym. It was as if it never happened. So, I made a conclusion to myself that he didn't value my feelings for him, which broke my little heart into pieces.

I cried for months about that, until I got really tired and decided I don't want to cry or feel this pain anymore, I shut off my feelings for Sasuke. However shutting off my feelings for him was the hardest thing to do.

I kept telling myself that until I was already fooled by my own self. But the truth was, I was just fooling myself. Because all this time, my feelings for Sasuke never changed.

Ino grinned at me. "You're in denial." She stated. "I know it, trust me."

I sighed. "I'm just afraid that he might reject me because of," and then I gestured my whole body, "this!"

"He just kissed you!" Ino exclaimed.

"But what if that incident when were in sixth grade happen again, huh?"

Ino sighd and rubbed her hands on her face. "The guy probably doesn't even remember that!" Ino plopped on her bed. "Plus, are embarrassed to tell the world that you like..." she trailed off and thought of another word. "no you love the guy?" she asked me

I shook my head as a response.

"Then go on and tell him that you love him since sixth grade!" she said as she threw her hands in the air for emphasis. "Confessing your love is not an embarrassing thing to do, it means you finally have the guts on telling him what you feel and you don't care on what those other people will say to you..." she lectured me like a mom, I can't help but smile at her. "Let them think what they want to think, because the truth is they're just jealous and forever alone bitches!"

I laughed at Ino as she gasped and covered her mouth.

"Thanks Ino..." I said as I walked over her and hugged her. "You're the best you know that, love guru?"

"Well!" Ino exclaimed. "There's a reason why I am called your best friend!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Haha. Sorry guys my 'tomorrow' actually took me days to finish this chapter. But anyways, here's an update! **

**Whoop! I am on a one week vacation! Today is day four and you guys can expect some updates on all of my stories :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**My Nerdy Love Story**

Chapter 9

A few weeks have passed, and each passing day I have grown closer and closer to Sasuke and his friend. Sometimes they would invite me to play video games with them, and obviously I would kick their sorry butts. But there was only one person who ever kicked my butt on almost all of the games we played, yup you guessed it right; Sasuke Uchiha.

"You're no fun, you know that?" I said as I puffed out my cheeks and Sasuke just grinned at me.

"Another round... loser?" he challenged me. I heard the boys snicker, and I stuck my tongue out at them.

I turned to face Sasuke and glared at him playfully. "You're on, and this time I'll make sure to win." I was so determined to kick his ass. Just 'cause I have feelings for him, doesn't mean I'll go easy on him.

He smirked, which made him look so hot. "Keep dreaming, loser."

Naruto sighed. "I'm going to get some popcorn, because I have feeling this is oing to be another looooong game."

"Tell me about it..." Shikamaru agreed.

"Hey! While you're at it grab me some drinks will you?" Kiba said while we was playing with Naruto's dog.

"How about you Neji, you want some?" Naruto asked.

"No thanks, just water." Neji replied.

"Oi! What about you two, you want something?" Naruto shouted while Sasuke and I just shook our heads, not even glancing at him since we both had our eyes glued at the TV in front of us; we were waiting for the game to load.

So basically that was how our Saturday afternoon went. I got my ass kicked again and Sasuke would ruffle my hair saying:

"Try again next time, kay?"

And then his famous smirk would appear on that handsome face of his. I would stick my tongue out saying:

"That's just pure luck. A time will come I will beat that sorry ass of yours" I would mumble.

He would just chuckle at me and say. "I'd love to see that time to happen."

"Hey you two are getting so close to each other." Kiba said as he stood between Sasuke and I. I scowled at Kiba while he rolled his eyes at me. "Now, I wouldn't doubt that one day I would see you two making out or something."

My eye widened and Sasuke seemed to stiff. Kiba gave us skeptical looks and Naruto piped in.

"Could it be?" he asked as he stood up from the couch he was sitting and walked over the three of us. Naruto looked at Sasuke and then to me with wide bulging eyes. "You... Don't tell me you two have kissed already."

I froze on the spot as my eyes widened. I wanted to look at Sasuke and send him a telepathic message for help and what should we say, but I couldn't bring myself to look at his face.

"W-what... are y-you talking about?" I laughed nervously as Naruto and KIba looked at me with wide eyes.

"She was stuttering..." Kiba said and pointed me with his finger.

Naruto grinned at me. "You two di-" but before he could even finish his sentence Sasuke already smacked the back of his head causing Naruto to kneel on the floor and clutching the part where Sasuke had hit him hard.

"Owww! You didn't have to smack me that hard!" Naruto whined.

"Shut up Naruto." Sasuke grumbled.

* * *

We are currently at the mall's arcade, because apparently the video games in Naruto's house were already all used up and we just got bored with them.

So Kiba and Neji decided to go to Leaf Mall and hang-out there. We played and rode some pretty cool rides, for about half an hour.

"You guys hungry?" Shikamaru asked as we got off the roller coaster. We started to walk out of the arcade an walked all the way to the food court.

"Yeah all this fun is really tiring," Kiba said as he slumped his shoulder. "And really starving."

"Can we now?" I asked them.

Naruto grinned at me as he poked my sides. "Be careful with you diet, Sakura-chan..." he said in a weird voice.

"Eh?" I asked him confused.

He grinned at me. "Remember, Sasuke like his girls ho-" Before Naruto could even finish his sentence I punched him on his gut.

"Ow!" he winced and pointed me with an accusing finger. "See you two are so a like!"

"Whatever..." I mumbled. "Can we eat now?" I asked again at the other guys.

"Okay, what do you guys want to eat?" Neji asked us. "We have..."

In the end we ended up going with McDonald's. Kiba and Neji volunteered to order our foods, while we were going to look for a table.

"Ah!" I said and all three boys looked at me. I pointed at a table near the ice skating rink. "Over there by the ice rink!"

I gestured for them to follow me as I skipped my way towards the table whilst giggling like a little girl.

"Ah, this table is just right." I stated. "It has five chairs for us, which is perfect!" I exclaimed as I plopped on the chair near the ice rink.

"Aren't you bubbly today" Naruto asked me with a grin as he sat across me. Sasuke sat next to him and Shiakamaru was at the end of the table.

I was about to open my mouth and respond to Naruto when Shikamaru spoke and looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Is that Karin?" he asked in disbelief as he pointed at somewhere in the ice rink.

Sasuke immediately whipped his head to the direction where Shikamaru was pointing, not long Naruto and I followed.

On the ice rink, was definitely Karin having some quality time with the same boy I saw her making out with. Karin was clutching tightly on the boy's arm as the said boy was guiding and helping her cross the ice rink.

Immediately my attention was shot back to Sasuke. My eyes softened at the sight, my heart hurts whenever I see him in pain.

Though I have spent many times with him, trying to help him get through his bad break-up with Karin, and somehow help ease the pain in his heart... but I guess I thought wrong. Sasuke really did love Karin with all his heart.

"It's okay, man..." Naruto comforted Sasuke as he patted his shoulder. But it only made Sasuke glare.

"C'mon, I thought you already moved on?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ha!" I started which made Shikamaru and Naruto look at me. "What are you guys talking about?" I asked them and then I looked at Sasuke who was still glaring at nothing in particular.

"Of course Sasuke has moved on!" I started. "He totally forgot about what that Karin did to him, right Sasuke?" I asked him but he did not respond he just kept on looking at where we found arin and the boy were a while ago.

"Plus, she's not worth reminiscing right? I mean, c'mon she cheated on you and made a fool out of you as if you mean less to her. It was like Karin didn't even loved Sasuke because of what she did." I said, but I didn't srop there. "And didn't you see Sasuke's face this past few days, it was a face of a totally moved on guy and he doesn't lov-"

I was cut off when Sasuke naged both his fist on the table as he abruptly stood up, shocking Shiakamaru and Naruto, and making me jump.

I looked up to try and look at Sauske's face but he kept his head low and his bangs were covering his eyes.

"Will you..." he started his voice shaky and a bit husky. That was when he looked straight at me eyes and glared at me. "Shut up?!" I was startled because of the sudden rise of his voice, he looked really scary.

"Just shut up, Sakura!" he shouted and some people were now looking at us. "Stop talking as if you know everything! You talk as if you know everything! You talk as if you were there every step of the way when Karin and I started dating! You talk as if you know how much I love her and how much it hurt me when I found out for you that she was cheating on me..." he trailed off. I swear by this time I think each and every person within ten feet were looking and listening at us, as if we were some drama show.

"Sasuke, rela-" Shikamaru tried to make him sit but Sasuke brushed him off rudely.

"Shut up!" he shouted again.

Sasuke looked back at me and glared even more. "You..." he started. "Just leave me alone and don't show you face to me for quite some time." After saying those words he stormed off to who knows where.

"Sakura-" Naruto tried to call me but I stood up and walked out off the food court. I walked all the way out of the mall with tears trailing down my cheeks.

What he said truly hurt me. And it hurts me ten times because, those words came out of the person that I love so much... it came out from Sasuke's vey own mouth.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yo! Another update, Yay! Nexy chapter will probably be the the end of this story. How sad, huh? But don't worry, guys! Since I started this chapter with an introduction, it just right for this story to have an ending chapter.**

**See you guys soon on the last remaining two chapters!**


End file.
